


What You See

by HaloMimi



Category: Shall We Date?: Wizardess Heart+
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 20:48:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12441483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaloMimi/pseuds/HaloMimi
Summary: More levelheaded she could see the consequences of her actions with more clarity. Oh and the danger of it all! What if that hadn't been Elias? Luca was known to be a nosy jerk. He would've told everyone!





	What You See

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone knows more wizardess heart reader inserts please send recommendations! I've fallen into this game hard>.

    Yukiya didn't really like quickies. Of course she knew that. However, Yukiya did like to please her just as much as she loved to please him. So despite his initial protests it actually took very little persuasion before she was able to climb onto his lap. Knowing their time was limited made every touch burn hotter and every kiss twice as delicious. Though that may have been because her heart was racing with anticipation.   
    Parting from his kiss she sighs deeply. Not as loud as usual but with enough volume for Yukiya to press his thumb to her lips in warning. She nods, taking his hand from her mouth and planting a kiss on it. Her hips are still undulating against his but she takes his hand pressing it against her chest with a sigh. Yukiya gulps but squeezes her firmly all the same. She smiles at him but speeds up her movements. It was an exchange if you will, Yukiya touching her chest didn't really do much for her unless her he was massaging her firmly and at the same time he wasn't very fond of fast thrusts. Her body jolts when his finger presses against her nipple.  
    When had he opened her blouse? Oh but thank heavens she had worn the thin bralette instead of a fully padded bra! His other hand wound tighter around her waist. 

    "Almost there my love." Yes, her body was starting to tingle and convulse in a deliciously familiar way. Just a little more-and who the hell had dispelled the bounded field!? Without thinking about it she sank down on Yukiya, using one hand to pull her skirt down over their legs. As that hand wound itself around his back she pressed herself flush against him so his head would be smothered against her chest.   
    Though Yukiya caught on quick as he pulled her blouse back on her shoulder. _'...an energy sharing circle must be formed when one is at peace...'_ fuck peace, her thundering heartbeat would have to do! One hand pressed against the wall behind his bed and the other wrapped around Yukiya she set up an invisible barrier around them and formed a rather pitiful energy circle just in the nick of time. 

    "...Yukiya, Miss (L/n)? Are you two alright?" Her composure was beyond surprising but she turned to Elias all the same with a confidence she didn't truly have in order to answer. 

    "It's ok Elias, Yukiya had a rough day. So I'm trying to see if my energy will help. You know, soothe." The strain in her voice wasn't exactly because of the magic circle or barrier, but hopefully Elias wouldn't notice anything. It was impossible not to feel Yukiya's now engorged length inside her. Even if she wasn't sure when it had swelled. To her horror his eyes widened as he looked at Yukiya. Biting her lip she tightens her grip on Yukiya's shirt, their hips weren't moving as before so why oh why did he have to feel so ridiculously good inside her?!?!  
    Of all bloody times now was not the time for Elias to be perceptive! She tries to speak again but clamps her mouth shut. Yukiya's grip on her has tightened again and she can feel why. His movement had been miniscule but inside her she can feel the involuntary clenching starting. So she knows that Yukiya won't be able to help himself if this kept up. 

    "I understand, my apologies but do tell me if there's something I can do." Not even full seconds pass when the door is shut again. This time she can't bother with a sealing spell or bounded field. With the threat gone all that remains is the succulent adrenaline running through her veins. They'd almost gotten caught! And by Elias of all people!   
    Despite the scare or perhaps because of it her hips had begun to dance on top of him at a steady pace, the tingling that starts at her toes running through her like sweet electricity. Yukiya makes it even sweeter, it's the first time he's released inside her and she can feel him rubbing against her. Something liquid but almost creamy filing her up and dripping out. Her cheeks, no her whole body is burning. With her hand she covers her mouth to stifle any noise. 

    "..oh~ hmm!~" Yukiya was always so soft, so quiet that she has to strain to hear his grunts and gasps. She can feel his hands clenching her hips tight, almost painfully so but she doesn't complain. Right now she's transfixed by his furrowed brow, mouth partly open in another gasp. Lovely, handsome, dashing, gorgeous, down to the eye he hates with scorching passion and he's absolutely hers!   
    Remorse settles in the pit of her stomach as she comes down from her high. This was all for her, he hadn't wanted to get frisky in the dorm room. Precisely because they could be caught together but she'd been pushy. Probably too pushy in fact. She cradles his head, pressing a quick kiss to his forehead. 

    "I'm sorry." If she were truly sorry she would be climbing off him instead of leaning into him. However her legs are jelly so she takes a minute to rest. Another more complete apology is on her lips but he slides her off him, the sensation makes her gasp instead. 

    "What for? I'm the one that should be apologizing. I-" Yukiya's hands are shaking as he pushes her down into the bed. As one hand reaches for the tissues in her bag the other opens her legs once more. "We have to get you cleaned up... You must hate me now." Her eyes widen and she catches his hand. 

    "Yukiya, darling, no." She's smiles at him resisting the urge to laugh. They're both so worried about each other they keep tripping over themselves in order to fix things. "It's an accident, I mean I guess I did underestimate Elias when I set up that bounded field, but these things happen. I'm not one bit mad... In fact, aren't you mad at me?" He furrows his brow in confusion. Looking to the side she continues. "I was pretty pushy about this, even though I know you don't like to be quick. Didn't I push you into something you didn't want?" 

    Now it's Yukiya's turn to smile as he starts to understand the situation. Their fingers lace together before he presses a quick kiss to her hand. Once again she feels her heart race with that simple action but most importantly she's relieved. So relieved that he's forgiven her. 

    "Yeah, just don't it again ok?" Her head hurriedly nods, she's about to lean into him for a kiss when she feels the creamy liquid drip out of her. 

    At her gasp his eyes flew to between her legs. Before she'd clenches her legs shut Yukiya had seen just a peek of a white pearl sliding out of her. His cheeks warmed at the memory... He kind of wanted to see it again. To see the rest of his uh essence drip out of her. Because he knew that event though (F/n) had pushed him down into the bed the truth was he'd been craving her touch for a while. With a small voice she asks him for some tissues, with an even smaller shyer voice she asks him to turn around. Once again a smile starts tugging at Yukiya's lips, well come to think of it he needed to clean himself too. 

 

    "Done!" For the most part she now looks presentable. No trace of their earlier activities left on her. "...so Yukiya." He's leaning against the headboard with a book in his lap, but he hums in response. "You uh think Elias is gonna..." Tell on them? Lecture them? Did he even realize they were having sex in the dorm room? 

    "He's not stupid." Obviously not, Elias was one of the brightest guys she knew. "One day he's gonna realize that wasn't an actual energy exchange circle you were maintaining." Hopefully that day wouldn't be soon. "But he's not going to say a single word of it." She could see that. In exchange however things would be somewhat awkward between Yukiya and Elias. 

    "I'm sorry." The words slip out again and she means them. More levelheaded she could see the consequences of her actions with more clarity. Oh and the danger of it all! What if that hadn't been Elias? Luca was known to be a nosy jerk. He would've told everyone!

    A kiss to her temple startles her out of her thoughts. That shy half smile made her palms tingle again but she resisted the urge to jump him. Instead looking away. Another kiss, this time to her cheek, and Yukiya slid off the bed kneeling in front of her. 

    "The person maintaining an energy circle usually ends up with shortage of breath, dizziness, and poor limb control due to the amount of  raw magical power transferred. Right now you're neither of those things." His hands moved softly on her knees, up her thighs, down to where her legs closed, and back down. "Right now you're neither of those things." Blood rushes to her head again but protests die on her lips. This time his hand spreads her legs and she lets him. A hand undoes his eyepatch once again before caressing his hair. "Just, try to remain sitting in case I have to get up quickly." That's right, the door wasn't locked this time. 

 

~~`~~`~~`~~`~~`~~`~~`~~`~~`~~

    "...so which color for the next-OH! Merlin's bloody beard!" That was NOT an energy transfer! The symbols were all wrong. Yukiya and Miss (F/n) had been having sex! He feels his cheeks begin to radiate heat. Of course they had, a bounded field that would warn the caster. Their, ehm, the way they sat together on the bed. For bloody heaven's sakes there had been a (f/c) bundle of lacy cloth on the damn floor. How could he have been so, so stupid. By then his hand had come to rest on top of his mouth. 

    "Elias! You ok?!" He'd jumped when Candida's hand landed on his shoulder but when he heard her he was able to calm down. Somewhat. "I called you a bunch of times... you feeling ok?" He turns back to the paper in front of him. Ah the order for the new pens. Yes he could focus on that and forget about his embarrassment temporarily. 

    "Yes, fine. Sorry about that. We were talking about the color for the next batch." He can feel Candida's ruby eyes on him. Elias hopes for his own sanity that she won't ask about his pink cheeks or trembling hands. 

    "Well the girls have settled into their favorite colors. Pink and Purple seem to be favorites. Though with Samh-Halloween coming up soon I think we should prepare sparkly black and light orange." Elias focused on writing the colors down. Noting which charms would go well with the colors. He could still feel red eyes on him not to mention his cheeks were turning warm again. Trying not to think about something was the same as thinking about it. 

    "The usual amount for the other colors then." Now that the quantities were set he wants to mention the new charm he'd made, maybe they could use it on this batch. 

    "Yes, oh! (F/n) requested another light blue nail polish. I think she mentioned something about the sea." Elias nods they would get to the other items in a second. Writing some extra notes he takes out his wand, the pen he wants to charm is sitting in front of him. "By the way, how's Yukiya?" Muttering out an answer he focuses on the charm in question. "Hmmm, really he's ok? I'm glad, sometimes leg injuries can be really painful." Leg injuries? Interested he turns to Candida. She's playing with a lock of her dark chestnut hair as she talks. "Oh you didn't know? I only noticed because on Wednesday, you know the half day, I went back to drop my stuff off at the dorm and they were there. Yukiya was sitting on (F/n)'s bed and (F/n) was kneeling in front of him." Oh lord. "I think she said your class played ladilz and Yukiya got hurt. Glad to see he's ok!" 

    His wand dropped from his hand but he doesn't care. Elias covers his face with his hands trying to block out every unwanted image. Once again his heart is racing and he knows he's red to his ears but he can't bloody well help it. 


End file.
